The Magical Remedy for Bumps and Booboos
by Oceans in Hand
Summary: Even men of science know there's only one. Fluffy Tatsumi/Watari, oneshot.


**Yeeek!! I'm sorry but I think this is so cute! And I've never written anything for Watari and Tatsumi before, though I've always really liked them (after Tsuzuki and Hisoka, of couse, hehe...), so yay!**

**And I've discovered I _really like _that one-kiss-two-kiss-red-kiss-blue-kiss cuteness. It's fluff to choke on XD**

**I kind of went nuts on ( ) too. **

**Review, please? It'd be really, really wonderful! **

**Oh yeah- B's equal F's and D's equal T's in hurt-nose-speech, in this fic anyway : )**

**-Oceans**

**(Edited, kinda sorta-- probably missed some stuff.)****

* * *

The Magical Remedy for Bumps and Booboos**

"Watari I need you to sign these…" Tatsumi stopped, his eyes narrowing irritably.

He'd repeated the same request four times, and the scientist that wiggled back and forth barely two feet from him had _yet _to respond.

…Was that a…?

It was- a portable CD player. He hadn't seen the tiny headphones because of the man's outrageously colored hair.

_Ah…_That would be why he was being ignored.

"Watari!" He barked, and promptly jabbed him in the back with his clipboard.

"Ahh!"

In hindsight, it was kind of stupid to stab him while standing so close. We all know the reflexive response is to arch- and what happens when you arch?

You head goes back.

…And (in this case), crashes into the face of the bad-tempered secretary (who's eyes were rounded in a perfect expression of "Oh, shit.") standing behind you.

"Huh? Wha- what?" The scientist rubbed his head and turned around, his eyes pretty round themselves behind his glasses. "Oww- Ack! Sorry sorry!! It was an accident…Tatsumi?"

"B-buck! Wahdari!" Tatsumi growled, his hands pressed tight over his nose with blood seeping between his fingers.

Watari swallowed nervously at the livid expression on his coworker's face. Never mind that it was said coworker's fault. It was Tatsumi! And if anything ever went wrong- it was Tsuzuki's fault. Except for when it wasn't, in which case it was _your _fault.

Because, God knew, it was _never _the secretary's.

Tatsumi stumbled back into the wall and slid to the floor, concentrating on bloody fingers and making sure the bridge of his nose was still intact. Watari crouched on the other side of his knees, waving his hands in a jerky, panicking-squirrel way.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! Is it broken?! I just got surprised and-"

"Damb id, shud up." Came the harsh order.

His mouth snapped shut.

Tatsumi sighed in a kind of frustrated way as the shinigami-abilities took over and the damage shrank away. He splayed his fingers and tried to shake the blood off.

"Look at this." He sneered angrily. "All I wanted was some damn forms signed…"

Watari's head drooped unhappily. "I said I was sorry, I didn't know you were back there…"

"That's not going to make my headache go away though is it?" Tatsumi snapped.

Watari bristled. He'd held up to his end of the routine! "Then go to the nurse and get some aspirin."

"Akau's off duty."

"Then get some from Tanaka's cubicle!"

"Tanaka moved."

Watari caught the other man's wince and checked his volume. If he really _did _have a headache…those were no fun…

Lightbulb. Perfect opportunity- time to exploit the situation. He cleared his throat, leaning foreword slightly.

"Then I can kiss it better." He grinned.

Tatsumi cocked a dispassionate eyebrow. "You crashed into my whole face. What if it _all _hurts? What are you going to do then?"

He thought the scientist was joking. Granted, joking at a bad time, but joking.

Chibi Watari started dancing in actual Watari's brain. He was making it so easy!

"If it all hurts then I've got two options- either, I can kiss it all better, or I can take my pick."

The bloody brown-haired man was starting to get the feeling that it wasn't a joke after all. He watched coolly, as if he was on the sidelines as Watari placed his hands on his kneecaps, stretched forward, and left a burning kiss on the center of his forehead.

He slid back, grinning widely at the expression of extreme surprise on his companion's face.

The kind of surprise that suggested the one expressing it was a few seconds behind the current happenings.

"Does it still hurt?"

Tatsumi only blinked. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Watari giggled. "Can I take that as a 'yes'?"

"I…" His voice was dry, weak.

"Oh definitely…Hm…I know I hit you here-" A kiss on his nose. "It's entirely _possible _I got you here…" On his chin.

This time Watari sat back fully on his knees.

"Surely it doesn't _still _hurt?"

Suddenly Tatsumi's brain caught up. The imperious flash returned to his eyes as they narrowed and his mouth closed.

For a scant second, Watari wondered if he ought to start running.

But then Tatsumi sighed tiredly, catching his head in his hand, his elbow braced against his leg.

"Actually, it does."

(There wasn't a happier scientist among the living or dead to be found.)

"Well then, let me fix it! Geez Tatsumi, you're such a baby sometimes…Making me kiss all your owies." Watari's voiced dropped to a hoarse whisper as he crept closer again.

Tatsumi hummed. "You're the one who started it."

"Well…even men of _science _know there's only one remedy for bumps and booboos."

The secretary's crimson-fingered hand threaded through Watari's hair. "Only one," He affirmed.

"Just one…"

* * *

**Akau and Tanaka are the two names used for examples and sample dialouges in my Japanese textbook : ) I just felt like poking at them a little bit.**


End file.
